hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
23rd December 2015
Synopsis Cameron goes explosive lengths to get revenge on Leela. Porsche and Reenie come to blows. Lisa is left disappointed when she sees Zack and Theresa take their relationship to the next level. Plot John Paul checks on Ste. Ziggy asks Tegan if he can join them. Porsche refuses to talk to Reenie. Lockie tells Cameron that his confession about killing Leela's parents, then deciding to go after her has been concerning him. Cameron tries to tell him that what he said wasn't true. He is angry when he has to assure Lockie that Sam and Danny's car accident was an accident. Tegan tells Ziggy that she just wants some space. John Paul catches Ziggy taking Christmas decorations off the tree and makes a story up about being unable to resist stealing them. Porsche snaps at Reenie when she wants to talk about the money left to her. Cameron catches Ziggy with a Christmas present wrapped in One Direction wrapping paper, and lies that Robbie loves One Direction. Theresa is annoyed when Zack won't spend time with her. Lockie finds Porsche drinking alone and joins her, but worries that she will spend too much and end up broke. Theresa is understanding when John Paul has to cancel their outing. Porsche throws the money over the bridge and everyone runs over to grab it. She tells Lockie that Derek raped her. Ziggy visits Leela, who almost closes the door on him. He gives her the angel on top of Tegan's tree. They argue, unaware Cameron is watching from a distance. Porsche opens up to Lockie. He tells her that he still loves her and proposes that they leave together. Porsche accuses him of being a gold digger but he tries to assure them that it's not the case. She storms off, giving him the money and telling him that she never wants to see her again. John Paul is about to tell Ste what Tony told him but Tegan interrupts. Peri goes out, leaving Leela home alone. Cameron watches her leave and sneaks into the house. He goes over to the stove, but decides to take the keys from the front door and hide them first. Lisa calls Jade and tells her that she's telling Zack how she feels about him. John Paul and Ste discuss memories they had with each other. John Paul tells Ste that he wants to try again with him. Ziggy remembers that he forgot Peri's present. Porsche argues with Reenie and accuses her of loving Celine and Cleo more than her. Porsche tells Reenie that she is just a constant reminder of the day she was raped, and Reenie slaps her. She tries to apologise but Porsche grabs her hair. A police officer intervenes, and Reenie hits him. Lockie has to carry Porsche out. Zack tells Theresa that he wants more of a relationship than just sex and tells Theresa that he loves her. She awkwardly agrees to having a relationship outside the bedroom. Ziggy arrives at Leela's and wakes her up. She shouts that she can smell gas and he breaks down the door. They make a run for it as some lights spark and the house explodes. Ziggy hits his head on the ground hard but feels fine. Cameron, having watched the entire incident, speeds off on his motorbike. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Campbell - Cameron Moore *Lockie Campbell - Nick Rhys *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *Lisa Loveday - Kiza Deen *Zack Loveday - Duayne Boachie *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Porsche McQueen - Twinnie-Lee Moore *Reenie McQueen - Zoe Lucker *Ste McQueen - Kieron Richardson *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *David 'Ziggy' Roscoe - Fabrizio Santino *Leela Roscoe - Kirsty-Leigh Porter Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:2015